Das Leid Die Liebe Das Glück
by Schoko-Keks
Summary: Eine Fanfiction über Liebe. Über Liebe, die unerreichbar scheint. Haru weiß nicht mehr weiter. Yuki ist unsicher. Sie leiden, und sie lieben. Werden sie glücklich?Reviews sind sehr erwünscht! Hoffe ihr lest und schreibt mir was!
1. Chapter 1

_There's a place, I've never been.  
__A place I long to be.  
__Will I reach?  
__I just don't know.  
__Still I hope one day I'll go._

Ich will bei dir sein, immer, überall. Dich sehen, hören, riechen, fühlen, schmecken.  
Ich will dir ewig folgen, egal wohin du gehst.

Doch… Ich kann nicht. Ich darf nicht.

Akito hasst mich, und dich noch mehr. Er würde nie wollen, dass wir glücklich werden, nie wollen, dass ich glücklich werde, nicht mir dir. Dabei bist du mein einziges Glück.

Ich kann nicht ohne dich leben, es ist zu spät. Ich kann nicht mehr ohne dich, nie mehr.

_My wish just never seems to come.  
I know for certain you're the one.  
So close I get, still no cigar, carrying my wounded heart._

Für dich würde ich alles tun, alles. Doch du, du siehst es nicht. Vielleicht willst du es gar nicht sehen, vielleicht darfst du nicht, vielleicht verbat Akito es dir. Vielleicht.

Warum mache ich mir Hoffnungen? Du wirst mich nie lieben. Du wirst mich nie so lieben,  
wie ich dich liebe, Yuki.

Vielleicht ist es besser so, vielleicht.

_Can't stop calling you, I don't know what to do.  
You're making me break down all of my rules._

Doch warum verstehst du es nicht? Warum, Yuki?  
Ist es denn nicht offensichtlich? Sage ich es zu selten? Meinst du, ich scherze?

Verdammt, es ist mir ernst mit dir, viel zu ernst.  
Du bedeutest mir alles, bist mein einziger Halt im Leben.

Mein Atem, mein Herz, meine Gedanken, meine Gefühle, mein Licht, meine Seele, mein wahres Ich.

Du bist alles, Yuki.

Wie kann ich es dir zeigen? Wie schaffe ich es, dass du mir glaubst?  
Wie bringe ich dich dazu mich zu lieben? Wie? Sag es mir, ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß es nicht.

_Now I can believe you've put a spell on me.  
Oh it's the way it seems, I can't keep you out my dreams._

Ist es, weil es verboten ist? Dürfen sich die „Auserwählten" nicht lieben? Warum? Weil wir mit dem Fluch belegt sind? Weil wir Eto sind? Oder ist es, weil wir beide Männer sind?

Ist es deswegen?

Du betrügst dich. Und mich.

Sei ehrlich, Yuki!

Bin ich so naiv? Oder liegt es an dir?  
Nein, an dir kann es nicht liegen.

Ich weiß, es klingt verrückt, aber du bist perfekt für mich.  
Keiner ist so wie du. Ich beneide dich.

Du leitest mich, ohne es zu wissen. Hältst mich am Leben, ohne es zu wissen.  
Ich wünschte du würdest verstehen. Einsehen, dass ich verloren bin ohne dich.  
Gefallen in einen tiefen Abgrund. Kalte Dunkelheit, große Einsamkeit. Kein Licht, kein Leben.

Kein Hass, keine Liebe. Nichts, Leere.

Ich wünschte du würdest meine Gefühle verstehen. Sie erwidern.

_I'm in pain and I hope you feel the way I do.  
_

Ich weiß, mein Flehen, mein Bitten, alles ist umsonst. Nie werde ich befriedigt werden, nie wird sich mein sehnlichster Wunsch erfüllen.

Yuki, warum tust du mir das an?

Ich will dich doch nur beschützen, auf dich achten, in deiner Nähe sein.

Nein, du hast Recht. Ich belüge mich selbst.

Ich will mehr, viel mehr.

Ich will dich. Ganz, alles, jeden Teil von dir. Dich umarmen, küssen, lieben, mit dir aufstehen, mit dir schlafen gehen, mit dir reden, lachen, weinen. Mit dir leben.

Und ich will dich nur für mich.  
Ja, ich bin so egoistisch. So egoistisch. Das sagt Akito auch.  
Aber ich gebe es zu.

Was ist daran so frevelhaft, dass ich dich liebe, mehr als mich selbst?  
Was, Yuki, was?

_I know for certain you're the one.  
So close, and no cigar.  
I carry this, my wounded heart, so close but yet so far._

Dabei lebe ich doch nur für dich. Nur wegen dir.

Warum… Warum erkennst du es nicht?  
Ich will doch nur dich. Ist das zu viel? Habe ich keinen Anspruch auf Glück?  
Habe ich kein Recht auf Liebe? Auf Leben ?  
Weil ich eins der Tierzeichen bin? Weil ich verflucht bin?  
Ist es deshalb?

Nur Fragen, Fragen. Keine Antworten. Ob ich sie jemals bekommen werde, die Antworten?

Das entscheidest du, Yuki.

Ich bin müde, zu müde um weiter zu kämpfen. Der Kampf ist für mich vorbei. Der Kampf um Gerechtigkeit, Gleichberechtigung, Freiheit, Liebe, Freunde, Leben.

Der Kampf um dein Herz. Es ist vorbei, Yuki.

Ich kann nicht mehr.

Das einzige, an das ich mich noch halten kann, ist die Hoffnung.

Hoffnung darauf, dass du mich irgendwann lieben wirst. Irgendwann.

_I can't stop the river from running, I can't, I can't.  
I can't stop the rain from falling down on me.  
I know I'm not what you want,  
but I'm hoping in time you'll see how my soul pleads for you._


	2. Chapter 2

_Cruel to the eye,  
I see the way she makes you smile.  
Cruel to the eye,  
watching her hold what used to be mine._

Ich versuchte es zu unterdrücken, mir ein zu reden es sei nicht so, versuchte mich zu belügen.  
Doch… Meine Gefühle sind zu stark.  
Ich kann es selbst kaum glauben, doch wenn du bei ihr bist, wenn du sie ansiehst, dann…  
Hasse ich sie. Ich hasse sie. Ich weiß, sie kann nichts dafür, kann nichts für meine törichten Gefühle.

Es raubt mir den Atem, wenn ich dich so sehe. Mit ihr, mit Rin.  
Haru, wieso?

Akito hatte Recht, ich bin nicht fähig, aufrichtig zu lieben. Ich kann es nicht.  
Ich kann dich nicht aufgeben. Ich kann dich nicht loslassen.  
Ich kann nicht mit ansehen, wie du mit anderen zusammen bist, ich kann es nicht.

_Why did I lie?  
What did I walk away to find?  
_

Warum belüge ich dich? Warum belüge ich mich selbst? Um Akitos Willen? Um deiner Wegen?  
Warum rede ich mir ein, dir nicht verfallen zu sein? Dich nicht begehren zu wollen?  
Ich weiß es nicht, vielleicht ist es auch purer Egoismus. Vielleicht ist es das.

Ich gehe dir aus dem Weg, merkst du das nicht? Merkst du nicht, wie du mich mit deinen Scherzen verletzt?  
Du sagst, du liebest mich, doch du meinst es nicht so. Du spielst mit mir.  
Dabei… Will ich doch nur deine Liebe, deine unerreichbare Liebe.

Eine Liebe, die ich nie kriegen kann.

Zuerst dachte ich, das vergeht mit der Zeit, es würde abklingen. Doch es wurde nur schlimmer, stärker, tiefer. Der Schmerz zerriss mich innerlich. Seit du mich damals immer besuchen kamst, seit du der einzige warst, der mit mir redete, seit du mich gerettet hast, vor Akito und dem Leben in ewiger Gefangenschaft, seit ich dich kenne, liebe ich dich.

Vielleicht sah ich es anfangs nicht, aber ich liebte dich schon immer.  
Ich kann nicht ohne dich, ich will nicht ohne dich.  
Es tut weh, Haru. Es tut so weh.

_I can't breathe easy, can't sleep at night,  
until you're by my side.  
No I... can't breathe easy,  
I can't dream yet another dream.  
__Without you lying next to me, there's no air._

Ich weiß, es ist sinnlos. Sinnlos, sinnlos.  
Ich habe keine Hoffnung mehr, noch nie gehabt.  
Unsere Liebe hat keine Zukunft.  
Wir sind beide Eto, wir sind beide Männer.

Ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll.  
Hilf mir, Haru! Hilf mir!

Ich bin verloren ohne dich. Kriege keine Luft.  
Du bist lebenswichtig für mich. Ohne dich kann ich nicht atmen.  
Ich bin so schwach, so elendig schwach. Ich habe Angst, dir die Wahrheit zu sagen, zu zeigen. Habe Angst um unsere Freundschaft.  
Angst um deine Zukunft, um meine Zukunft.  
Akito sagte es schon damals: Ich bin ein Egoist.  
Ich denke nur an mich und meine Gefühle. Aber ich weiß einfach nicht mehr, wie ich mit dir umgehen soll, was ich tun soll, sagen soll.

Ich fürchte, du würdest mich hassen. Ja, das ist es. Ich habe Angst vor deinem Hass.

Tu alles mit mir was du willst, ignoriere mich, rede nicht mehr mit mir, belüge mich, verspotte mich, aber bitte, Haru, bitte hasse mich nicht. Das würde mich in den Tod treiben, mich ersticken lassen.

_Curse me inside,  
for every word that caused you to cry.  
Curse me inside! _

I won't forget, no I won't,  
I don't know why I left the one, I was looking to find.

Meine Unentschlossenheit, meine Feigheit, meine Angst, sie treiben mich in die Enge, stoßen mich weg, weg von dir.  
Merkst du es nicht, wie ich mich immer weiter von dir entferne?  
Niemand steht mir im Weg, nur ich selbst. Ich selbst bin es, der sich alles verbaut, der alles zerstört.  
Ich kann meine Angst nicht überwinden, ich bin zu schwach.  
Was wäre, wenn du mich hassen würdest? Oder würdest du mich weiterhin wie einen Freund behandeln?  
Ich gebe zu, das wäre nicht das, was ich wirklich will, aber solange du mich nicht hasst, mich nicht verabscheust, ist alles gut.

Behandle mich wie du willst, aber bitte, bitte hasse mich nicht.  
Haru, ohne dich ist alles sinnlos, alles.  
Ich brauche dich, trotzdem entferne ich mich von dir.  
Das ergibt alles keinen Sinn. Nichts und alles.  
Jeder und Niemand. Leben und Tod. Du und ich.

_Out of my mind, nothing makes sense anymore.  
I want you in my life,  
that's all I'm breathing for._

Ich brauche dich. Ohne dich in meiner Nähe zu haben, bin ich leblos.  
Wenn du bei mir bist fühle ich mich wohl, kann frei atmen. Tief einatmen und einfach nur sein. Einfach leben.

Zu gerne würde ich wissen wollen, was du gerade tust, gerade denkst. Wo du bist und was du trägst. Wie du riechst, wen du gerade ansiehst, mit wem du redest.

Wen du liebst.

Ach Gott, ich bin so schwach, so schwach ohne dich.  
Du machst mich stark, in deiner Nähe fühle ich mich geborgen, sicher. Das macht mich stark.

_I can't dream yet another dream, without you lying next to me.  
There's no air.  
There's no air._

Verdammt, warum? Ich bin so abhängig von dir. Ich muss mich lösen.  
Ich kann nicht erwarten, dass du ewig an meiner Seite sein wirst und mich, wie bisher, vor allem Übel schützt. Ich kann nicht erwarten, dass du dich für mich hingibst, für mich opferst. Deswegen muss ich gehen. Dorthin gehen, wo du nicht bist.

Ich will dir keine Umstände machen, will dich nicht verletzten, dich nicht verlieren. Nicht als Freund verlieren.  
Du würdest bestimmt sagen, ich sei nicht egoistisch, doch ich bin es.

Ich setze alles daran, dass du mich liebst, wenn auch nur als Freund. Ich setze alles daran, dass ich dir nicht schmutzig erscheine, dass ich in deinen Augen nicht befleckt wirke, nicht schwach wirke.

Es ist purer Egoismus, Haru.

Aber erfülle mir nur diesen einen Wunsch:

Bitte, hasse mich nicht. Bitte.

Sonst sterbe ich. Ich ersticke sonst.

_There's no air._


	3. Chapter 3

„Yuki, alles okay?"  
Yuki schreckte auf. Vor ihm stand Toru und sah ihn mit großen, sich sorgenden Augen an. Er versuchte krampfhaft zu lächeln.  
„Danke, alles in bester Ordnung. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Mir geht's gut."  
Toru senkte den Kopf.  
„Wenn du das sagst… Muss es wohl stimmen."  
Aus dem Arbeitszimmer hörte man Shigure rufen: „Toru-kun, magst du mir meine Reisbällchen bringen?"  
„Oh, entschuldigen Sie, Shigure-san!"  
Das Tablett in Torus Hand war voll mit Reisbällchen. Alle sahen gleich aus. Keins stach heraus, sie hatten alle die gleiche Größe, waren aus demselben Reis, hatten dieselbe Füllung und alle die gleiche rote Pflaume. Sie sind alle gleich, sie unterscheiden sich in rein gar nichts.  
Toru rannte sofort los zu Shigure, um ihm seine heiß geliebten Reisbällchen zu bringen.

Yuki ging weiter. Am Ende des Flures war sein Zimmer, zu dem er eigentlich wollte, bevor er in Gedanken versunken im Flur stehen blieb, bis Toru ihn ansprach. Er öffnete seine Zimmertür. Sein Zimmer war groß und aufgeräumt. Hell und freundlich. So, wie man sich das Zimmer eines Schulschwarms vorstellen würde.  
Schulschwarm. Er hasste diesen „Titel". Er wollte alles andere sein, alles andere als das.  
Er wünschte sich so zu sein wie ein Reisbällchen. Unter vielen anderen, unauffällig, genau wie alle anderen. Ja, Reisbällchen hatten es gut, sie führten ein besseres Leben als er. Er war ein Eto, ein vom Fluch befallener. Er hasste es.  
Er wollte sein wie jeder andere, nur nicht wie er selbst.  
_Mein Gott, wenn ich das jemandem erzählen würde… Man würde mich auslachen.  
_Ein trauriges, leises Lachen gab er von sich.  
_Wie erbärmlich. Wie unglaublich erbärmlich ich doch bin._

„Toru, du musst mich nicht siezen! Nur wohnst du hier schon fast ein Jahr lang und wir sind wie eine große glückliche Familie und"  
„Erzähl keinen Scheiß! Toru, hör nicht auf den alten Sack."  
Kyo stand in der Tür, er atmete schnell und unruhig während er Toru ein wenig von Shigure weg zog. Sie lächelte ihn an.  
„Kyo! Hallo! Wie geht's? Wie war das Training?"  
„Anstrengend, aber trotzdem gut. Ich hab Hunger, ist noch was da?"  
Toru lief an ihm vorbei. „Ich mache es dir schnell warm, du kannst gleich essen kommen! Einen Moment!"  
Sie lief die Treppe runter und wuselte schnellen Schrittes zur Küche.  
Shigure rückte seine Brille zurecht.  
„Du hast es gut, wirklich. Wir haben es alle verdammt gut, seit sie hier ist. Ach übrigens, das mit dem alten Sack nimmst du zurück."  
Kyo grinste.  
„Warum sollte ich? Du kannst ja nicht mal ohne deine Brille lesen! So alt bist du! Außerdem sollst du Toru in Ruhe lassen, hol dir das nächste mal deine Reisbällchen gefälligst selbst!"  
Er drehte sich um und verließ Shigures Arbeitszimmer.  
„Also ehrlich, der Junge…"  
Shigure fasste sich an die Brille. „Schon so alt? Vielleicht sollte ich das dumme Ding wegschmeißen, brauche ich eh nicht."

Toru stellte die letzte kleine Schüssel, gefüllt mit Sojasoße, auf den Tisch.  
„Abendessen ist fertig!"  
Kyo saß schon am Tisch, Shigure kam gerade die Treppe herunter geschlurft, seine Brille in der Hand haltend. Er ging zum Mülleimer und schmiss sie weg, bevor er sich zu den anderen setzte.  
„Toll, jetzt müssen wir nur noch auf die Ratte warten!"  
„Ach Kyo, Yuki kommt sicher gleich. Sagt mal, ist euch das vielleicht auch aufgefallen? Eigentlich sollte ich so was nicht fragen, aber denkt ihr vielleicht, dass Yuki Probleme hat? Er ist in letzter Zeit so… abwesend und still."  
Kyo sah Toru grinsend an.  
„Also, komm schon! Was soll denn unser Prinz für Probleme haben? Ich meine, neben seiner Weibervisage, versteht sich."  
Shigure nickte zu Toru. Er kratzte sich am Kopf.  
„Kyo, ich denke dass Toru Recht hat. Irgendwas stimmt nicht mit ihm. Aber ich weiß nicht, was. War was in der Schule?"  
Toru und Kyo schüttelten den Kopf.  
„Nee… Mann, ich hab Kohldampf, die doofe Ratte soll endlich kommen! Sonst hol ich ihn eigenhändig her!"  
Toru stand auf und näherte sich dem Treppenansatz, welchen man von der Küche aus direkt sehen konnte..  
„Ich gehe ihn holen. Ihr könnt ja schon mal anfangen!" Strahlend lief sie die Treppe hoch.

Oben angekommen ging sie bis zum Ende des langen, relativ schmalen Flures und klopfte an der hintersten, rechten Tür an. Keine Regung. „Yuki, bist du da? Darf ich reinkommen?"  
Leise und vorsichtig öffnete sie die Tür und betrat sein Zimmer. Yuki lag auf seinem Bett, was zentral im Zimmer stand. Die Balkontür stand offen und es zog ein abendlicher, kalter Wind herein.  
Toru schloss die Balkontür und schaute zu Yuki. Er lag ganz ruhig und starr.  
Sie nahm eine Decke aus seinem Schrank und deckte ihn zu.  
„Schlaf gut. Du siehst wirklich müde aus. Hoffentlich geht es dir bald wieder besser."  
Ebenso ruhig und vorsichtig, wie sie das Zimmer betrat, verließ sie es jetzt wieder.

Kaum war seine Zimmertür wieder zu, öffnete Yuki die Augen.  
_Gut, dass sie nicht gemerkt hat, dass ich wach war.  
_Er starrte auf die Decke, die Toru ihm übergelegt hatte.  
_Sie ist so nett zu mir und sie sorgt sich um mich. Ich bin wirklich ein schrecklicher Dummkopf. Ab morgen muss ich wieder so tun, als sei alles in Ordnung. __Ich will nicht, dass sie sich so schlimm um mich sorgt.  
_Er stand auf und machte die unterste Schublade seines Nachttisches auf. Er holte einen Umschlag hervor und öffnete ihn. Er entfaltete den in diesem liegenden Brief und las ihn. Zweimal, dreimal, viermal. Er konnte ihn auswendig, schon lange. Er hatte ihn schon oft gelesen. Eigentlich war das völlig unnötig, denn er war es, der diesen Brief geschrieben hatte.  
_Übermorgen ist das große Familientreffen… Dort werde ich ihn wieder sehen.  
_Yuki seufzte laut. Er atmete schwer. Ja, dort würde er Haru wieder begegnen. In der Schule konnte er ihn ja nicht oft sehen, da Haru 2 Jahre jünger ist als er. Gott sei Dank. Wenn Yuki ihn auch noch andauernd in der Schule sehen müsste…  
Er las sich seinen Brief noch einige Male durch, bevor er ihn wieder weg packte und die Treppe herunter stieg, um den anderen vorzulügen, dass es ihm besser ginge.

„Sag mal, Haru, wer tanzt denn eigentlich mit dir zusammen am Familientreffen?"  
Bei den Somas war es so üblich, dass es beim jährlichen Familientreffen abends für die Eto eine extra „Feier" gab, auf der immer zwei der Eto zusammen vortanzen mussten. Haru sah Momichi müde an.  
„Mit Yuki. Aber der kommt eh nicht, da bin ich mir sicher. Er war schon seit 3 Jahren nicht mehr auf den Treffen. Deswegen ist Akito ja so sauer auf ihn."  
Momichi runzelte die Stirn. „Yuki hat wohl wirklich große Angst vor Akito, oder?"  
Haru nickte nüchtern. „Ja. Wirklich groß."  
Momichi sprang auf und zerrte Haru aus seinem Schneidersitz hoch.  
„Na komm schon! Ich hab völlig vergessen, dass ich mich mit Kisa und Hiro treffen wollte!"  
Haru nahm Momichi bei der Hand und ging zusammen mit ihm zurück ins Haupthaus der Somas, in dem die Eto zusammen wohnten, zumindest alles bis auf Shigure, Kyo und Yuki.

Haru ging auf sein Zimmer.  
_Ich wünschte er würde kommen. Soll ich ihn besuchen? Oder lieber nicht…?  
_Er holte eine Packung Zigaretten hervor, zog eine heraus und wollte sie anzünden, bis es an seiner Tür klopfte. Er legte die Zigarette weg und bat herein. „Ja?! Wer stört?"  
Die Tür ging langsam und quietschend auf. Rin trat ein und schloss die Tür hinter sich.  
„Hallo Hatsuharu. Wie geht's?", fragte sie trocken und ohne Gefühl.  
Haru griff nach der Zigarette und zündete sie nun an. Er atmete den Rauch tief ein und blies ihn in einem langen Zug wieder aus.  
„Erstens sollst du mich nicht Hatsuharu nennen, ich hasse den Namen. Und zweitens wundert es mich, dass dich mein Wohlbefinden interessiert. Das hat es doch noch nie, zumindest hast du nie danach gefragt."  
Rin setzte sich neben ihn aufs Bett. „Es gibt immer ein erstes Mal. Du solltest nicht so herzlos zu mir sein, ich hasse das. Und außerdem sollst du aufhören zu rauchen, das ist ungesund."  
Rin war schon immer sehr kaltherzig und verletzend gewesen. Es war ihr egal ob sie jemandem mit ihren Worten weh tat oder verletzte. Vollkommen egal. Sie versuchte ihm die Zigarette abzunehmen, doch er schubste sie weg.  
„Lass mich! Ich muss selbst wissen was gut für mich ist und was nicht."  
Rin stand auf, ging zur Zimmertür und öffnete diese. Schon halb im Flur stehend sagte sie:  
„Ja, das musst du. Und so wie es aussieht bin ich nicht wichtig für dich."  
Er drehte sich mit dem Oberkörper zu ihr und zog erneut an seiner Zigarette.  
„Stimmt. Tut mir Leid, aber du erwartest zu viel. Ich habe dich mal geliebt, aber das ist schon Jahre her. Und es war nie echte Liebe. Find dich damit ab." Ruhig verließ sie das Zimmer ganz und schloss die Tür leise.

Nachdem Haru den letzten Zug nahm und die Zigarette in einem gläsernen Aschenbecher ausdrückte, ließ er sich auf sein Bett fallen.  
_Verdammt. Erst fange ich wieder an zu rauchen und dann auch noch das mit Rin. Verdammt.  
_Er beschloss, dass er etwas ändern müsse. Er fasste einen mutigen Entschluss, jedoch ohne Garantie auf Erfolg. Er müsse es probieren, denn so kann es nicht weiter gehen.

Zwei Tage später, das Telefon klingelte. Toru hob ab. „Ja? Hier bei Soma."  
„Oh, Toru-Schneckchen! Wie schön deine süße Stimme mal wieder hören zu dürfen! Sag bitte, ist Gure-san da? Ich müsste ihn mal dringend sprechen."  
Toru strahlte.  
„Ayame-san! Schön, dass Sie anrufen. Natürlich ist Shigure-san da, einen Moment, ich gehe ihn schnell holen! Schönen Tag noch, und grüßen Sie bitte Mine von mir!"  
Schnell trappelte sie die Treppe hoch und holte Shigure ans Telefon.

„Aya? Nanu, wie geht's? Was treibt dich dazu, hier anzurufen? Normalerweise kommst du doch lieber ungefragt vorbei, anstatt anzurufen. Also, was ist los?"  
„Es freut mich auch deine Stimme endlich wieder zu hören." Shigure lächelte sanft.  
„Verzeih. Mich freut es auch sehr, Aya. Aber nun sag schon, was ist?"  
Ayame räusperte sich und seufzte leise.  
„Na ja, du weißt doch, dass heute unser Familientreffen ist, oder? Und Yuki soll doch dieses Jahr tanzen, und na ja, ich dachte…"  
Shigures Augen weiteten sich erschrocken.  
„Um Gottes Willen, das hatte ich vollkommen vergessen! Nett, dass du Bescheid sagst… Aber ich denke Yuki wird eh nicht kommen. Ich natürlich schon, aber bei Yuki und Kyo bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass sie nicht mitkommen."  
„Tja, das dachte ich mir zwar auch schon, aber ich wollte einfach noch mal nachfragen. Aber wenigstens kommst du, und Tori-san auch. Ich freu mich schon. Auch wenn mein allerliebster Bruder nicht kommt, ich werde ihn würdig vertreten!"  
Es dauerte seine Zeit bis Shigure Aya davon überzeugt hatte, dass das kein gutes Vorhaben war und Ayame sich damit abfand, dass Yuki nicht erschiene und er ihn auch nicht beim Tanz vertreten müsse.

„Also, ich bin dann weg! Kyo, Yuki, passt mir gut auf Toru auf, verstanden?"  
Yuki trat hinter Shigure und sagte ganz leise: „Ich… Ich komme mit, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht."  
Shigure drehte sich verwundert um und schaute Yuki an, als habe er diesen nicht richtig verstanden. Einige Sekunden vergingen, bis Shigure sich wieder fangen konnte. „Na… na gut, natürlich. Klar… Klar."  
Immer noch etwas durcheinander brüllte er wieder:  
„Also Kyo, dann hüte du allein das Haus und unsere Prinzessin! Yuki und ich sind spätestens morgen früh wieder da! Macht's gut!"  
Die beiden verließen das Haus und machten sich auf den Weg zum Haupthaus der Somas.

„So, perfekt. Sieht gut aus."  
Haru betrachtete sich im Spiegel. Er trug die traditionellen Tanz-Gewänder: Einen langen Unterkimono, darüber den schweren, dicken Hauptkimono mit vielen Verziehrungen und Schnürungen. Um Bauch und Hüfte waren zudem einige Bänder und Schnüre, manche dicker, manche dünner, gewickelt, um dem ganzen Halt zu geben. Auf dem Kopf trug Haru einen mit kleinen Blumen beschmückten Hut. Die Farbgebung war in zarten Lila- und Rottönen gehalten. Die Blumen und Bänder aber waren weiß und sollten somit als Akzent dienen.  
Ayame klopfte sich auf die Schulter.  
„Wirklich, ich bin mal wieder sehr zufrieden mit mir. Ich mache ja fast jedes Jahr die Tanzgewänder, aber deines ist mir besonders gut gelungen."  
Haru sah sein Spiegelbild immer noch sehr genau an.  
„Ja, wirklich schön. Leider muss ich heute Abend alleine tanzen."

„Wer sagt das?" Shigure stand in der Tür.  
„Gure-san, da bist du ja endlich!"  
Aya rannte auf seinen alten Freund zu und umarmte ihn herzlich. Haru trat vor ihn und schüttelte ihm die Hand. Shigure grinste ihn an.  
„Gut siehst du aus, da hat Aya wieder ganze Arbeit geleistet. Sehr gut."  
Haru sah ihn verwirrt an. „Warum sagtest du eben so was Komisches? Das klang, als würde ich nicht alleine tanzen müssen. Gibt es Ersatz für Yuki?"  
Shigure schüttelte den Kopf. Er lächelte Haru freundlich an.  
„Nein. Gibt es nicht. Yuki ist hier. Er ist nur gerade bei Akito, zur Begrüßung. Aber gleich wird er kommen und sich auch von Aya ankleiden lassen."  
Aya hüpfte freudig im Zimmer herum.  
„Ach, dass ich das noch erleben darf! Ich hatte mich eben so gefreut, als du mich eben anriefst und mir diese wunderbare Nachricht mitteiltest! Ich war so außer mir, dass ich diese zwei gigantischen Kostüme entwarf. Ich bin schon ganz aufgeregt, ob Yuki seines leiden wird!"

Haru überlegte. Er überlegte ob er sich verhört habe, oder ob sie ihn nur auf den Arm nehmen wollten. Jedoch schien dem nicht so zu sein, da Yuki just in diesem Moment hinter Shigure im Türrahmen stand.  
Yuki war um die Wangen leicht errötet und sah sehr verwirrt aus.  
_Es muss ihn viel Kraft gekostet haben hierher gekommen zu sein. Weswegen tat er das? __Für wen? Sicherlich nicht für mich…  
_„Hallo… Hallo Yuki. Du siehst… erholt aus. Wirklich, siehst gut aus."  
Yuki stotterte ein wenig, er war nervös.  
„Da… Danke, Haru. Danke. Ähm… Akito meinte das Bankett fängt in einer halben Stunde an. Ich habe den Tanz zuhause auch ein paar Mal alleine geübt, da wir das jetzt wohl nicht mehr zusammen hinkriegen können, tut mir Leid. Ich hoffe es läuft trotzdem gut, sonst ist es meine Schuld."  
Ayame stieß Shigure ein wenig zur Seite um Yuki drücken zu können.  
„Yuki! Mein liebster Bruder! Mach dir doch keine Vorwürfe, ihr zwei schafft das schon! Na komm, lass uns anfangen! Dein Kostüm habe ich mit besonders viel Liebe gemacht, da…"  
Während Aya weiter erzählte, wobei ihm jedoch keiner zuhörte, sah Yuki zu Haru, der ihn nicht zu beachten schien. Haru aber riss sich zusammen. Ihn übermannte eine so starke Freude über Yukis Erscheinen, dass er ihn sofort gepackt hätte, wenn er jetzt nicht alle seine Gefühle unterdrücken würde. Er blickte zu Boden. „Ich gehe schon mal vor, dann kannst du dich in Ruhe umziehen."  
„Ja, ich komme mit. Ich muss noch was mit Hattori besprechen." Aya verriegelte die Tür, nachdem Shigure und Haru gegangen waren.  
„Was plagt dich, Yuki?"  
„Das werde ich dir sicher nicht erzählen. Hilf mir lieber beim Anziehen, wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit."  
Yuki wurde erst später bewusst, dass er seinen Bruder mit solchen Worten; und Aya bekam solche Worte oft von Yuki zu hören; sehr verletzte. Jedoch war Ayame eine starke Person und ließ sich in diesem Moment nichts von seinem Schmerz anmerken.  
„Natürlich. Ich helfe dir. Hoffentlich gefällt es dir. Ihr zwei werdet zusammen wunderbar aussehen. Oh ja, wunderbar. Es wird eine Augenweide werden."

Akito saß in einem großen Stuhl direkt vor der Bühne. Die anderen Eto waren rechts und links von ihm verteilt und saßen auch alle in unmittelbarer Nähe der Bühne. Die zwei Plätze neben Akito belegten Hattori zur rechten und Kureno zur linken.  
Es waren alle versammelt außer Kyo, der zuhause bei Toru war, sowie natürlich Yuki und Haru, die sich auf ihren Auftritt vorbereiteten.

Haru wartete ungeduldig hinter der Bühne.  
_Wie er wohl aussieht? Ich frage mich immer noch was ihn dazu brachte her zu kommen.  
_„So, ich bin da. Tut mir Leid, dass ich so lange gebraucht habe…"  
Da war nun Yuki. Man könnte meinen, er wäre das genaue Gegenteil Harus.  
Zwar trug er auch einen Unter- und Hauptkimono, die denen von Haru in ihrer Art und Weise ähnelten, jedoch waren sie vollkommen in weiß und hellem beige gehalten. Yukis schmale Hüften zierte ein dunkelroter, dünner Bund und auf seinem Kopf trug er einen flachen Hut der mit roten Früchten und kleinen lila Blumen bestückt war.

Ayame hatte wirklich gute, großartige Arbeit geleistet.  
Auch Yuki war begeistert als er sich zusammen mit Haru sah. Dieser packte ihn vorsichtig am Handgelenk und zog ihn mit.  
„Na los, Akito wartet nicht gerne, weißt du doch."  
Sie standen nebeneinander auf der großen, hell erleuchteten Bühne und sahen beide nach unten. Akito erblickte die beiden und schaute auf den rechten Platz neben Hattori zu Aya. „Sehr gut, Ayame. Fantastisch. Sehr gute Arbeit."  
Aya nickte ihm dankend zu und sah wieder auf die Bühne.  
Wahrlich, es war wirklich überwältigend anzuschauen. Die übrigen Eto waren nicht minder gebannt als Akito und Ayame. Alle sahen mit glänzenden Augen zu den beiden auf der Bühne.

Es wurde etwas dunkler, das Licht wurde schummerig. Ein helles Flötenspiel erklang leise im Raum. Yuki schaute nach links zu Haru, hob seinen linken Arm und berührte ihn damit zaghaft an der Schulter. Der Tanz begann. Haru reagierte sofort und setzte einen Schritt zurück, wie es in der Vorlage geschrieben stand. Beide hatten sich den Tanz verinnerlicht, beide kannten jeden ihrer Schritte und die des Partners.  
Es war, als hätten sie den Tanz geschrieben, als wäre der Tanz nur für sie gemacht worden.  
Die Bewegungen waren zärtlich und leicht, sie flossen ineinander über und verschmolzen. Yuki und Haru tanzten mit einer zu beneidenden Leichtigkeit, geradezu anmutig und sanft. Es war als wären sie eins gewesen und hätten bisher nur für diesen Tanz gelebt.  
Das Lied, was mit einem leisen Flötenspiel anfing, endete mit pompösen Posaunentönen und Beckenschlägen, doch zuletzt erklang noch einmal das Spiel der Flöte. Ganz, ganz ruhig und langsam verklang das Lied mit dieser wunderbaren Melodie.  
Und ebenso ruhig und langsam endete der Tanz. Sanft und zaghaft hielten sich die beiden an den Händen und ließen sich auf den Boden sinken, ohne einander los zu lassen.  
Als dann der letzte Ton erklang und die zwei starr auf dem Boden lagen, brachen die Eto in erfreutes Klatschen aus.  
Akito stand auf und sah fast schon bewundernd auf zu Haru und Yuki, welche aufstanden, sich einmal verbeugten und die Bühne verließen. Shigure erhob sich und wollte Yuki holen, jedoch hielt Aya ihn fest.  
„Lass sie. Sie brauchen jetzt Ruhe. Das, was sie da eben abgeliefert haben, war einmalig. Du und Yuki, ihr könnt doch hier bleiben, wenigstens für heute. Was denkst du?"  
Shigure setzte sich wieder hin und sah lächelnd zu Ayame. „Ich denke das ist eine gute Idee."

Keuchend saßen die beiden hinter der Bühne. Der Tanz hatte ihnen Kraft gekostet und viel von ihnen abverlangt. Yuki atmete besonders schwer. „Komm, Yuki, lass uns gehen. Du musst dich umziehen und ausruhen!"  
Haru packte ihn am Arm, zog ihn hoch zu sich und stützte ihn bis zur Umkleide.  
Yuki lief rot an. Sein Herz raste. Er konnte Harus Aftershave riechen. Er roch nach Sommerregen. Warm und weich, stark und doch leicht. Ein unvergesslicher Geruch, der jedem sofort im Gedächtnis blieb. Yuki liebte Regen, doch ganz besonders Sommerregen.  
Haru öffnete die Tür zur Umkleide und holte Yuki einen Stuhl.  
„Setz dich und ruh dich aus! Soll ich dir beim Umziehen helfen?"  
Er erschrak zuerst selbst ein bisschen über seine Worte, ebenso wie Yuki. Es herrschte kurz Stille, bis Yuki antwortete:  
„Ähm… Nein, danke… Das, das schaffe ich schon. Danke."  
Die beiden drehten sich den Rücken zu und zogen sich wieder ihre Alltagskleidung an.

„Jetzt fühle ich mich besser. Puh."  
Yuki nickte. „Ja, ich mich auch. Und nun?"  
„Na ja, wir können zu den anderen gehen. Oder… wir gehen auf mein Zimmer. So wie ich das eben verstanden habe, bleiben Shigure und du über Nacht. Da müsstest du eh bei mir schlafen, wenn es dich nicht stört."  
Yuki schüttelte energisch den Kopf.  
„Natürlich nicht! Natürlich nicht… Lass uns gehen, ich habe keine Lust Akito noch mal zu sehen. Okay?"  
„Klar."  
Zusammen gingen sie in die obere Etage und betraten Harus Zimmer. Yuki sah sich um.  
„Ich war schon verdammt lange nicht mehr hier… Aber es sieht alles noch so aus wie vorher. Ich fand es hier immer sehr gemütlich. Ich habe dein Zimmer am liebsten gemocht. Sogar viel lieber als mein eigenes... Oh, verzeih. Ähm…"  
Haru sah weg. Er lief rot an.  
„Nein, kein Problem. Es freut mich, dass dir mein Zimmer gefällt und dass du dich hier wohl fühlst. Kann ich dir was anbieten?"  
„Danke, nein. Darf ich mich setzen?"  
„Wohin du willst. Klar."  
Yuki setzte sich auf Harus Bett. Ziemlich in der Mitte, so dass Haru sich rechts neben ihn setzte.  
„Sorry, wenn du dich hier hinsetzen willst, gehe ich natürlich weg…"  
Haru griff Yuki, der gerade aufstehen wollte, fest am Arm und zog ihn zurück.  
„Nein. Du bleibst hier."

Es herrschte erneut eine beunruhigende Stille. Yuki dachte an den Brief, den er in seiner Hosentasche hatte. Den Brief den er schon mindestens dreißig Mal gelesen hatte, sich jedoch nie traute ihn zu übergeben.  
_Jetzt. Jetzt ist der richtige Moment… Nun mach schon!  
_Doch ertraute sich nicht, er war zu schwach und zu ängstlich. Er wollte es nicht riskieren, diesen wundervollen Moment ausnutzen und genießen.

Haru blickte aus dem Fenster, draußen war es stürmisch.  
Nun saß er hier, neben Yuki, und musste sich zusammen reißen nicht gleich über ihn herzufallen.  
_Oh Gott, was tue ich hier eigentlich? Ich muss meine Chance ergreifen…  
_Er drehte sich zu Yuki und packte ihn an seinen schmalen Schultern. „Yuki, ich… Ich… Ach verdammt!"  
Haru zog ihn zu sich heran und küsste ihn zärtlich auf den Mund.  
Erschreckt von dessen Kuss, drückte sich Yuki weg. Er saß nun zitternd neben Haru und verstand die Welt nicht mehr.

Haru seufzte traurig und sah auf den Boden.  
„Tut mir Leid… Vergiss es einfach, okay? Ich wollte das nicht, Sorry wenn ich dich erschreckt hab oder so, weiß auch nicht, ich…"  
Yuki umarmte ihn fest. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper und hielt Haru ganz fest in seinen Armen. Er nahm all seinen Mut zusammen, um zu sagen, was er schon immer fühlte:  
„Entschuldige dich nicht, Haru. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich weg gedrückt habe, aber ich war so überrascht. Weißt du… Es ist verdammt schwer und wahrscheinlich wirst du mich für… ekelhaft oder… oder so halten, aber…. Aber Haru, ich…"  
Yuki weinte. Die Tränen wollten nicht aufhören zu fließen. Er zitterte so stark, dass er kaum noch Gewalt über seinen Körper besaß, jedoch ließ er Haru nicht los.  
„Haru, ich habe solche Angst davor, dass du mich hassen wirst, wenn ich dir das jetzt sage, aber es muss raus. Jahrelang unterdrücke ich dieses Gefühl, ich halte das nicht mehr aus. Dafür muss ich auch in Kauf nehmen, dass du mich hassen wirst, obwohl ich mich so sehr davor fürchte. Aber… Haru, ich liebe dich."

Yukis Geständnis brach die Barriere. Haru konnte es zuerst nicht glauben, aber als er in Yukis Augen sah, wusste er dass es die Wahrheit war. Und er war so glücklich darüber.  
So glücklich.

Er drückte Yuki aufs Bett. Er lag nun halb über ihm und näherte sich langsam und vorsichtig seinem Gesicht.  
„Weißt du wie glücklich du mich gerade gemacht hast, Yuki? Weißt du das?"  
Daraufhin folgten viele zärtliche, liebevolle Küsse. All das, was sie die ganzen Jahre unterdrückten, fest verschlossen hatten im tiefsten Kern ihres Herzens, all das übermannte sie jetzt. Den zärtlichen Küssen folgten stärkere, leidenschaftlichere.  
Sie küssten sich lange, lange. Haru knöpfte die drei Knöpfe, die Yukis Shirt am Kragen verschlossen, auf und küsste seinen Hals. Er wanderte mit seinem Mund zu den Schultern und wieder zurück. Dann zog er Yukis Shirt ganz hoch und zog es ihm vom Leib. Langsam und zärtlich, ganz zärtlich küsste er Yukis Brust, seinen Bauch. Küsste seine weiße, strahlende Haut, nach der er sich schon so lange verzehrt hatte. Ganz vorsichtig, ganz vorsichtig.  
Es war wie ein Tanz. Wie ihr so lange geprobter Tanz. Zu lange hofften beide auf diese Nacht. Zu lange warteten sie. Nun begann auch Yuki damit, Harus Oberteil aus zu ziehen und küsste ihn. Seine starken Arme, seinen muskulösen Oberkörper.  
Ja, wie in einem Tanz bewegten sich ihre Körper. Leicht, sanft, melodisch. Energisch, schwungvoll, temperamentvoll. Sie bebten vor Liebe. Lange spürten sie die Küsse des anderen auf ihrer Haut, die Berührungen. Sie brannten sich ein in ihre Haut, in ihr Gedächtnis und verharrten dort.  
Nie zuvor spürten sie ein so übermächtiges Gefühl, so groß, so stark, so schön.  
Nie zuvor hatten sie jemanden so sehr geliebt.  
Nie zuvor waren sie so glücklich, nie so lebendig.  
Es sollte ewig so bleiben. Für immer. Zusammen. Leben.

Yuki öffnete seine Augen. Er lag in Harus Armen, beide waren nackt. Haru hielt in fest umklammert, ließ ihn nicht los.  
Glücklich lächelte Yuki ihn an, betrachtete ihn noch eine Weile, bis auch Haru erwachte und ihn anstrahlte. Immer noch hielt Haru ihn.  
„Yuki, ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich so sehr. Ich kann ohne dich nicht leben."  
Yuki küsste ihn zunächst vorsichtig, dann wurden die Küsse länger, stärker.  
„Ich liebe dich auch, Haru. Ich liebe dich so sehr."

---------------------------------------------------------------

So, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen?! Ihr könnt mir ja ein Review hinterlassen+lieb schau+  
Harus Lied ist übrigens: My soul pleads von Simon Webbe  
Yukis Lied ist (das dürften mehrere kennen): Breath easy von Blue  
Danke fürs Lesen und Reviewn!


End file.
